To die, or not to die, that is the question...
by Wiccawiz
Summary: A girl called Natsuke joins the Sailor Scouts as Sailor Scorpio. PG for some violence which comes on later and some mild swearing. ^_^
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:- Don't own, so don't sue.  
Authors Note:- Please R&R!!  
  
The Sailor Scouts had all fought their own demon when Nat arrived on the scene. Nat was the newest member of their party and also the youngest (apart from Chibi-Usa, but she's not there any more.)  
"Nat!" Cried Serena, before she fell to the floor. "Help."  
"No, we can manage." Raye said whilst struggling to stay standing.  
"Yeah, sure you can." Nat mocked, noticing that all the other Sailor scouts were almost unconscious, she knew what she had to do.  
"Sailor Scorpio Star Power! Make-up!!" Nat transformed into Sailor Scorpio.   
"Nat, don't, you'll get hurt." Mina said weakly.  
"I've got to, you guys are the only friends I've ever had. Scorpion poison hammer sting!" She leapt into the air and sent out a bolt of jet-black lightning. It hit the demon and sent it flying, but unbeknown to her, didn't kill it. "See, I told you I wouldn't di…!" She was cut short of breath by a giant tentacle coming up and grabbing her round the waist. Struggling, she managed to free a hand and hold on to the tentacle tight. Summoning up all of her remaining energy, she transformed into Star Sailor Scorpius.   
"Wow." Breathed Serena, and her and the other scouts watched awe struck as Star Sailor Scorpius used her most powerful attack.   
"Scorpius wild death scream!" Nat yelled. A shock wave ran through the earth and exploded in front of the demon that promptly let her go. Then the most un-earthly scream filled the air and a jet-black cloud covered the demon. There was a small explosion and the sailors felt their energy returning. Nat landed on her feet and grinned. She received a hug from all the scouts.  
"Hey, Nat," Raye said, "Thanks." Nat grinned.  
"It was nothing. Honestly." Suddenly a black thundercloud formed over them, there was a strong wind blowing around Nat.   
"What's going on Nat?" Mina asked as Nat was lifted up, a look of absolute horror on her face.  
"My time's up." She said, in a voice barely above a whisper. She was engulfed in the black cloud and there was a mini thunderstorm, but without the rain. After a few minutes, the cloud lifted and Nat was lying on the floor, almost dead, holding her most treasured possession, a gold mirror. The sailor scouts all rushed to her side, and Mina propped her head up on her knee.  
"No…" Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus said almost in perfect unison.  
"Mina, take this, my mirror. Whenever you need me, I'll be there." Mina nodded and took the mirror. "Remember the battle is not over yet and you must survive and continue living your life to the full." She drew in a deep breath that obviously caused her a lot of pain. "I failed you all, I'm sorry."   
"Shh. No, you didn't, you saved us. Serena, can't you do anything?" Serena shook her head.  
"I'm sorry Mina, I failed you sis. Don't ever forget me." And with that, Nat died.  
"No!" Mina put her head in her hand and sobbed. Raye came down and sat next to her.  
"Come here." She gave Mina a comforting hug and reassured her that it was going to be all right. Shakily, Mina stood up and looked in the mirror. She didn't see her reflection, but she saw all the fun times her and Nat had together. Ami put her hand on Mina's back and said, "Let's go home." Mina nodded and looked over at Sailor Moon who was also crying. They formed a circle with Nat in the middle and teleported home. They put Nat's body in the morgue and went to tell her mum.   
"What'll we say?"   
"That we found her. Coz in a way, we did." Serena said simply, tears running down her face. Mina felt a funny jolt from the mirror and saw Nat and her as youngsters, playing she was right, they were sisters. Mina started to cry again and as she couldn't bear to see Nat's mum, She shakily walked off home. She ran in and went up to her room. Artemis knew something was wrong.  
"What's wrong Mina?" He asked timidly.  
"Oh, Artemis, she's dead, Nat is dead and to make it worse, she was my sister!" She sobbed into the pillow and Artemis put a paw on her back.  
"It's okay, everything's gonna be alright."  
"No it's not. Nothing will ever be the same again!" She continued to sob into her pillow until she fell asleep but even then, she dreamt about seeing Sailor Scorpio, Nat, die trying to save her and the rest of the Sailor Scouts.  



	2. Chapter 2 ( my chapter names aren't orig...

Disclaimer:-Don't own, don't sue!  
  
In Limbo...  
Nat had been watching everything, but it was like a dream, she wasn't sure.  
"Am I dead?" Nat said to herself.  
"Yes, you are, but you have a chance to live again. You have 24 hours to revive your body by re-inhabiting it." A door creaked open and Nat's spirit left limbo. "But you can't stay forever." Too late, she didn't hear the warning as her spirit had left and was travelling to the morgue where her body was lying, bruised, cut, burnt and looking awful. She hesitantly hovered over her body, not sure whether or not to be alive again, but she decided to do it, because she might still be able to patch things up with her real mother, Mina's mum. She floated down into the body and she suddenly gave a gasp as her lungs filled with air and the eyes opened.  
"I'm alive!" She said quietly, running her fingers over her face, she pinched herself and shook her head. It was real. She slept in to morgue that night, because she knew she couldn't go home.   
In the morning…  
Mina, Serena, Amy and Raye went and me the others at the park. Serena explained what had happened and everyone gasped.   
"No." Lyta said, with her hand to her mouth. "Mina, are you okay?" Mina looked up and they saw she was still upset as tears were streaming down her face and her eyes were red and she looked as if she hadn't had much sleep. Nat was walking (if you could call it walking, it was more like a hobble!) towards the park, it wasn't a fast walk, it was a slow one, a very slow one. She was injured really badly, her body was anyway, but her determination was stronger than ever. She reached the park and Serena sensed a friend. She turned around but saw nothing, her heart sank below her boots and she tuned back again.  
"What?"   
"Nothing. It was nothing." Serena was down hearted now. Striding as best she could along the park, receiving strange looks from people in the park, she hobbled/limped over to the group who had started to walk away. By the time Nat had reached the spot where they were, they had left the park.  
"Whew. Coming back to life is harder that I thought." She muttered below her breath. There was a thud as she passed out.   



	3. Chapter 3

Discalimer:- Don't own, don't sue (i'm getting repetitive!)  
  
She came round soon after totally confused and in pain.   
"Where am I?" She said weakly.  
"In your house. Your room to be precise. I will heal you then you can tell your friends you're alive." A mysterious female voice whispered. "Natsuke, you are safe here, I know all about you." The voice continued.  
"Who are you?" Nat asked. "And how do you know about me? How do you know my name?"  
"So inquisitive, so brave. That's what got you killed."  
"No, carelessness got me killed."  
"So bold, so caring. You sacrificed your life to save your friends, and that I respect." Nat looked around and saw a woman of around 25, wearing glasses and her hair was in a tight bun and she was dressed in black.  
"Who are you?"  
"I am Lita, your helper. Just like Serena has Luna and Mina has Artemis." She transformed into a beautiful silver cat with the moon symbol on her head. "This is my real form. I only turned human to help you. I can't turn human unless my owner is in need."   
"I think I get you now." Nat said uncertainly. "So, am I free to go now?"  
"Yes, but you'd better go and see your mum. She thinks that you're dead remember."  
"Oh, yeah. Mom." Nat crept downstairs and into the kitchen. She poked her head round the living room door and she saw her mum crying her eyes out hugging a picture of Nat.  
"Erm, Mom?" Nat emerged into the living room.  
"Nat?" Her mum started weeping and ran to her daughter. "Nat, I thought you were dead! What happened?" Her mum spotted the cuts and bruises, and when she hugged Nat, she winced because it hurt.  
"Nothing, I'm fine mom. I love you." She hugged her mum back ignoring the pain.  
"But I was told you were dead, I even went to see you in the morgue. You were stone dead." Her mum was weeping with joy.  
"Sit down mom. This is going to be hard to understand." Lita walked in and jumped up onto Nat's lap.  
"Who's that?" Her mum asked, pointing at Lita.  
"This is Lita, my cat." She let her mum stroke Lita and Lita purred. "Mom, about this dead thing, I was dead, yes, but I was unhappy and had the chance to come back to life. I'm sorry, but I didn't want you to be upset and I didn't mean to worry you." Her mum smiled and out her arm around her daughter.  
"I'm just happy you're alive."  
"Yeah. Who told you I was dead?"  
"Your friends, Serena, Ami, Lyta, Raye and Mina, but Mina was really upset and left crying worse than I did. They were all crying, you have good friends Nat. Good friends."  
"Mom, can I go and see them?"   
"Sure honey. I love you."  
"Come on Lita. I love you to mom." She left the house and used Lita to tell her who lived closest. It was Serena. Using her strength, she jumped up to Serena's balcony and knocked on her window. Serena came to it and almost passed out when she saw Nat standing there, smiling.  
"Nat, er, come in." Nat walked in and shut the window behind her.   
"Hi Serena. What's the matter, you look like you've seen a ghost." Serena was shaking and looking at Nat, teary eyed. "Give us a hug." Nat hugged Serena who cried and hugged her back. "I'm alive, and every thing's fine."   
"But how?"  
"A miracle, and let's leave it at that. Lita?" She looked around for her cat and saw that she was with Luna.   
"Who's that?"  
"Lita, my cat." Nat smiled. "You can't tell anyone else that I'm alive, but arrange a meeting with everyone except Mina in the park, say it's to arrange a funeral or something like that. But don't tell them about me."  
"Okay Nat. See you in the morning." Nat let herself out and jumped down from the balcony. She caught Lita and waved at Serena. Running home, she felt a pang of guilt as she had seen Mina torn by her 'death' but she actually didn't die and that was bothering her, the fact her sister wasn't the first person to know. She ran home and let herself in.  
"Mom?" She looked in to the living room and saw her mum asleep on the chair. She prodded her to wake her up.  
"Oh! Nat, you're back early."  
"Well, I'm tired. G'night mom. I love you!" She kissed her mum on the cheek and ran up to her room with Lita on her heels.  
"I hate pretending to be a normal cat!" Lita muttered, closing her eyes while Nat got changed. Once in her PJ's, Nat picked up Lita and got into bed, putting Lita on the pillow beside her.  
"Don't be so grumpy." Nat smiled. "We have a busy day tomorrow so you'd better be ready. Go to sleep. G'night Lita." Nat turned over and went to sleep.  



	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:- DOn't own, don't sue (please!!)  
  
The next day…  
"Hello guys. I have some good news and some bad news. Which do you wanna hear first?"  
"The bad." Raye said.  
"The bad is that we won't be burying Nat." Everyone went slack jawed.  
"WHAT!?" Ami said, slack jawed and bug-eyed.  
"And the good news it that you won't need to. I'm here." Nat giggled before being piled on by everyone except Serena. "*Gasp* AIR!"   
"Sorry." They all got off her.   
"Where's Mina? She's going to want to be here."  
"Erm, Mina's not coming. I'm going to pay her a special visit tonight. Her being my sister 'n'all, she should be told by me specially." The others nodded.  
"You look awful, are you okay?" Lyta stated.  
"Well I've been dead for a few days, and I was badly beaten up before I was killed. Does that count as your answer?" They spent all day talking and walking when it came to nightfall, Nat left for Mina's house.   



	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:- Don't own, so don't sue.  
  
She entered Mina's room through the window and heard Mina whisper to the mirror.  
"Oh Nat, I wish you were here. I miss you so much." There was a jolt from the mirror and the words 'turn around' appeared. Mina slowly looked over her shoulder and saw Nat standing there. "Is it real?" Mina asked looking at Nat in disbelief with tears in her eyes.  
"What did I say? Whenever you needed me, I'd be there." She pointed to the mirror. Mina gasped and flung herself onto Nat. Nat hugged her back and realised that Mina was crying.   
"Shh. Please calm down. I'm here. It's all right. Please don't cry."   
"I'm so happy, I missed you so much!" Mina sobbed. Nat smiled and hugged her sister (Mina).  
"Mina, I need to talk to you. I want to patch things up with your mom." Mina looked confused.  
"My mom? Why?"   
"Coz she's my mom too." Nat said looking Mina in the eye.   
"So that means we're sisters."   
"Yeah." Nat smiled and stood up. Mina walked over to the door and called her mum. Her mum came running up the stairs and into Mina's room.  
"Honey, you didn't tell me you had a friend over, do you want something?"  
"No mom. Don't you know who this is?" Mina asked her mum, she shook her head. "This is Nat." Mina's mum gasped.  
"Hi mom," Nat said quietly. "Long time no see hey?"  
"Nat," their mum whispered. "Is it really you?" Nat nodded and smiled. Mina smiled as her mum finally realised that it was in fact her other daughter.  
"Group hug!" Mina smiled and the three went into a group hug which seemed to last forever. "So, what are you going to say to your other mom?"  
"Dunno, I guess I'll just tell her that I have found my real mom and tell her that, oh, I don't know, I might just stay with her. You should have seen how torn up she was when I died."  
"You died?!" Their mum asked, looking shocked, Nat nodded.  
"It's a bit of a long story." Nat gave her mum a hug and left the house the same way she came in. On the way home, she stopped feeling funny. She shook it off when she came home. She let herself in and was greeted by darkness. "Hello? Is anybody home?" She crept into the living room and saw something not right.  
She could just make out the shape of her mother lying on the floor and the TV and phone had been smashed. Something wasn't right, she clicked the lights, but nothing happened, she heard a creak of one of the floorboards behind her. There was another creak followed by a snap and one of the boards in the ceiling broke.  
"Scorpio Star Power! Make-up!" She transformed into Sailor Scorpio. There was a smash as a demon fell from the ceiling and made a swipe at her head. She ducked it. "Scorpion poison hammer sting!" The demon died and the lights came back on. "Oh no, mom…"   
****  
Please read and review otherwise I'll think it's crap and you won't find out what happens to Nat and her mum. 


	6. Chapter 6 (sorry, there was a problem lo...

Disclaimer:- I don't own so please don't sue, you won't gain anything. (Do I sound repetitive?)  
  
"Mom…" Nat rushed to her mum's side, there was a lot of blood and her mum was lying on her back. "Mom, what did they do to you?" She whispered, tears obstructing a clear view.  
"Honey," Her mum said weakly. "I'm sorry, what was it? Something hit me, stabbed me in the back. I'm sorry it had to end like this. I love you." Her mum was going to die, Nat knew it, but she didn't want to accept it.  
"No mom, you can't die, not here, not now, not like this, I'll save you mom, please, hold on just a little longer, just so I can help you," Nat reached for the phone and called 911. They sent an ambulance. "Mom, the ambulance is on its way, you'll be alright, I know it. Please hang on for a little longer." Tears leaked out of her eyes as she hugged her mum. There was a knock at the door.  
"Ambulance!" The man rapped.   
"It's open, quickly, here in the front room. Hold on mom, there are men here to help you, I love you, please hold on." Nat called to the men who burst in through the door and as one pulled Nat away from her mum, the other set to work.  
"Nope, this is a code red, repeat a code red." One man was saying to his radio. The other was looking grim and shaking his head.  
"What's that? What's going on?" Nat cried panicked as the men called for back up. Soon there were sirens from another ambulance and from a police car. "Why are you bringing police? Just help my mom!" Nat cried. "Please! Help her!" Nat cried tears now streaming down her face. She went to phone Mina but the police burst in and stopped her. They police went over to the ambulance men and they shook their heads, Nat knew what had happened. "She's dead isn't she? ISN'T SHE!!!" Nat managed to stop herself crying, but she found it hard as her mum was dead. But she didn't cry. She wouldn't cry.  
"I'm sorry miss, but we must question you."  
"WHAT?!" Nat shouted in disbelief. "You think I did this? Well have I got news for you! I didn't, this is my mom we're talking about!"   
"No, but as you were here, we must ask you some questions."  
"About what exactly, why are you sad? Why do you feel compelled to cry? Why this, why that, why, why, why!!" The police looked shocked.  
"Miss, you are blowing this way out of proportion, you must understand that all we want to do is catch who did this and put them to justice." The police officer said sternly, "Now, miss, I understand this is hard but you must tell us what you know." Nat, who had controlled her feelings really well until now, burst out crying and sank to her knees. Sobbing uncontrollably, she crawled over to her mother's dead body.   
"Please, I must ask you to postpone your questions until later. She is in shock." One of the paramedics told the police. They nodded and an angry paramedic escorted Nat out of the room. The watched Nat go up the stairs sadly and then turned to go back inside the room. Slowly and quietly Nat crept down the stairs and listened to the police men talk.  
"She is our main suspect, she was the only one around, and she is covered in blood. I say she did it." One of them said.  
"But she's only a child, and you saw how upset she was." Another said.  
"Yes, but the show may have been fake." This man was obviously no policeman. "Have you seen Fierce Creatures? It's by John Cleese. There, a man's father was killed and to make sure no one was framed for murder, the son put on a really good show, as if he actually cared about the death. Her crying was so over exaggerated and fake, that may well be what it is." Nat opened her mouth in horror, they thought she had killed her mum. That was it, the final straw. She burst in on the police, just as they were discussing coffee breaks.  
"Right"...  
  
Well? What do you think? Good/Bad/Do you want more/or not Should I stop there/or carry on?? Tell me by reviewing please!! 


End file.
